Winter One-Shots
by RoseLissaBelikova
Summary: A series of one-shots in support of the in-process crowd funding for Frostbite, the movie. Everything from a jealous Dimitri to a prank war to a holiday with the Belikovs! These one-shots will each have some link to Frostbite, winter, or even something simply cold! Please read and review in support of FROSTBITE 2015. Entries for the 'Frostbite 1.5 Million Words Challenge'.
1. Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

****I'd love some prompts! If there's anything you want me to write about, just PM it to me, or include it in a review.****

**Hey guys, great news: my computer got fixed today! I'm writing the next chapter for ****_Budding Rose_**** as quickly as I can, but until then, enjoy this one-shot for Dimitri's. Smexi. Shewolf's 'Frostbite2015 1.5 million Words Challenge'. :)**

* * *

Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

Genre: Romance / Fluff

Word Count: 1117 Words

* * *

**Rose H.**

"Come on, Roza! It's getting dark and Mama said we can't go out after dark!"

Paul poked his cloth-clad head into the room, struggling to enter while dragging Dimitri, who was smiling from ear-to-ear despite his playful show of reluctance.

"Alright, Paul. I'll get Dimitri outside if you go help get Zoya ready." I bargained.

He cheered, obviously seeing his task as the easier of the two. But let's just say it wasn't difficult for me to convince Dimitri to do much of anything these days. Ever since we'd settled down at court, he'd been much more open about his emotions and likely to go along with my crazy plans. Similarly, my plans had been getting less and less insane under his influence.

Smiling softly, I walked toward him, and he immediately took me in his arms. We simply stood there for a moment, my head resting back against his chest, his buried in the hair that fell at my neck, where he kept placing butterfly kisses. Both of us were facing the window watching tiny tufts of snow fall onto the front yard of his childhood home in Baia. I turned in his arms and rested my forehead against his, enjoying the momentary silence.

"Rozaaa! You said you would get him outside!"

Of course, in the Belikov house, silence was never long-lasting.

"Sorry, Paul." I said with a laugh, and I saw a half smile cross Dimitri's face.

"Come on, Comrade, you don't want to keep your niece and nephew waiting." I smirked as I pulled away from him, and we walked hand in hand outside.

* * *

Dimitri was diligently patting the snow around the base, like with everything else, carefully and thoroughly. I watched him re-check that the three spheres were as symmetrical as physically possible (and then some). He bent to scoop some snow in order to even out the head, when our plan went into action.

Hearing the woosh of something being thrown at him, Dimitri turned sharply, only to get nailed in the face by the white powdery substance of the gods.

His completely dumbfounded expression made me burst into laughter, and his expression turned into one of a sly smirk, clearly thinking he had figured out my plans.

I turned and sprinted around the house, knowing I had some time because I was faster than Dimitri, though he had more long-term endurance. As I passed under a sturdy tree with a low overhang, I leapt up and rustled the lowest branch - my first signal - catching the object Paul threw down to me.

Moments later, as Dimitri ran under the tree in his frantic search for me, he was doused in more snow, stopping him in his tracks.

Reaching up slowly, he wiped his eyes, then blinked once heavily before his eyes focused on me, and, consequently, the all-terrain camera in my hands.

"Say 'defeat'!" I called happily as I snapped a picture.

"Rozaaa" He pouted, and I almost let him off right then because of his adorableness. Almost.

Instead, I just took another one.

By then, his shock had worn off and he gave chase again. I squealed as I ran away from him, and up the porch steps, banging on the locked door once slowly, then twice quickly.

I waited for a moment expectantly, beginning to worry when nothing happened. Dimitri was quickly approaching, and I knew I didn't have much longer.

"Vikka!" I called, exasperated, banging on the door desperately.

But it was too late; Dimitri had caught up with me, smiling like the cheshire cat. I was standing on the porch, while he was just at the stairs, meaning I couldn't gather ammunition without getting past him.

"It was a valiant effort, Roza, but it looks like I still have much to teach you."

I scurried backward a few steps, my back now pressed against the still-locked door. "This was all in good fun, right Dimitri?" I said nervously, the playfully cunning glint in his eyes a side of Dimitri I had never seen. "Let's just let bygones be bygones."

"Oh, I don't think so, Roza." He said, bending to scoop some snow to begin my punishment. He pulled back his arm to throw, and I cringed slightly back against the door, calculating how long it would take me to get to the nearest cover, and how wet I would be by then.

"Never underestimate the enemy, Uncle Dimka!" Zoya called from above.

I grinned as he was immediately pelted with snow balls raining from the roof. He looked up, once again surprised, and ran for the cover of the porch, but I met him at the bottom of the steps.

"Convince me." I smirked.

"You want to let me in because you love me." He pouted, looking up at me from under his eyelashes.

"Hmm..." I considered "True, but not quite good enough."

He buried his face in my shoulder.

"Please, Roza. Let me in. I love you." He murmured softly, each word punctuated with a kiss, across my shoulder, up my neck, and along my jaw. He brushed his lips against mine ever so lightly, and I couldn't take it any more. I buried my fingers in his hair, pulling his heard toward mine firmly and kissing him passionately, the porch steps making me almost as tall as him.

"Mmm, okay. You can come in." I conceded, though by now the snowballs had long stopped raining from the roof.

* * *

"Did you really think I had left you high and dry?" Vikka asked, sipping on her hot chocolate. Apparently drinking scalding water was a Belikov family trait. "I thought getting Zoya on the roof would add more flair to the finale."

"That it did." I agreed, thinking about how similar Vikka was to the girl I used to be in high school. "And I didn't know _what_ to think. To be fair, a 6'7" Russian was chasing after me." Said Russian chuckled, coming into the living room carrying both of our hot chocolates.

"Doubled?" I inquired.

"Of course." He said with mock-offense, folding into the couch and handing me my mug. Instead of sitting in my own seat, I opted to plop down onto his lap. "And three marshmallows for you."

"You guys are cute and all, but I might throw up if I have to witness you remising about your past or something. I'm going to get Zoya." Viktoria said, already scurrying out of the room.

"Ah, Dimitri, remember that time -" I began mockingly as she left the room.

"LA LA LA LA LA." Vikka called, just as Karolina came in, looking confused. She quickly shook it off.

"Hey, you two."

"Hey Karo." I said, grinning lazily at her, while Dimitri nodded silently, already getting into a western he had produced from god knows where.

He wouldn't be reading for long, however, because Karolina's next words made his head snap up and fear fill his eyes.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

* * *

**Please let me know what you think, and if I should write more of these!**

**Entry for Dimitri's. Smexi. Shewolf's 'Frostbite2015 1.5 million Words Challenge' to support the official Indiegogo crowdfunding campaign. With your donations, the producers will give Frostbite the movie the greenlight for production. Please spread the word as much as possible, and donate whatever you can. **


	2. Damn Penguin

**Shorter one this time! Thank you for your support on the first chapter. Please keep following, favoriting, and reviewing to help me continue!**

* * *

Damn Penguin

Genre: Friendship / Humor (Fluff)

Word Count: 290

* * *

**Rose H.**

"Damn penguin!"

"Yeah, blame it on the penguin, Sparky." I snarked.

"Shut up, Rosie." Christian said, surly after losing to me for the seventh time at Super Mario.

"What's the matter? Too much ice for the pyromaniac?" I asked. I leaned back and took a sip of the lemonade he had made us. "I wouldn't go for a career in video gaming any time soon. Househusband suits you well."

You may wonder why I had reduced myself to hanging out with Christian 'Flamey' Ozera on a perfectly fine Friday afternoon off. Well, after living at court for a few months, I'd suggested Dimitri make some… _gasp_…friends.

While the antisocial god had opened up incredibly around me, and made progress with Lissa and Christian (whom he had called by his first name for the first time last week), he didn't really socialize with anyone else. So, I encouraged him to go on a 'guys night out' with some of the other guardians while I stayed in with Lissa. Unfortunately, however, Lissa was busy with paperwork. And that left me with…

"YEAH! I got the big coin-star!"

"You know you sound like a child, right?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at his excited form, leaping half off the couch, right arm extended celebratorily.

_"You know you sound like-" _He mimicked, raising his voice an octave.

_"You know you-"_

"Rose! Christian!" an annoyed Lissa appeared at the top of the stairs. "I can hear you from my study!"

"Sorry, Lissa." Christian said, appearing much like a scolded child. I fought the urge to laugh – an angry Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir was not something to be taken lightly.

"We'll try to keep it down, your majesty." I told her, trying to look innocent. Well, that was the last time I do that - I barely caught the pillow she threw at my face because of Christian's howls jostling the couch.

* * *

**What characters do you want to see in these in the future? Any special requests?**

**Entry for Dimitri's. Smexi. Shewolf's 'Frostbite2015 1.5 million Words Challenge' to support the official Indiegogo crowdfunding campaign. With your donations, the producers will give Frostbite the movie the greenlight for production. Please spread the word as much as possible, and donate whatever you can.**


	3. Ice Water in My Veins

**Thank you so so much for all of your reviews! Please keep reviewing - I love your feedback and requests. **

* * *

Ice Water in My Veins

Genre: Humor / Hurt &amp; Comfort

Word Count: 970

* * *

**Rose H.**

"A polar bear plunge?"

Dimitri nodded and appeared suddenly sheepish at my incredulous tone. "It was a dare." He justified.

"Wow, and you said my stereotypical conceptions of Russia were wrong." I joked, as he turned back to the tomatoes he was chopping.

"They are just that: stereotypical." He retorted, though I heard the smile in his tone.

I moved around him to get the spaghetti, pouring it into the boiling water. "There are always _some_ truth in stereotypes, Comrade, no matter how small. That's why they exist."

I stuck my tongue out at him as I turned around to hand him the bowl I could tell he had been looking for.

"Must be infinitesimal in this case." He muttered under his breath snarkily. I was proud – Christian and I were finally influencing him.

But any sarcasm he'd managed to eek into his tone was nullified when caught me around the waist as I turned back around and gave me a chaste kiss. "Thank you, milaya."

We worked in comfortable silence for a few beats, as I stirred the cooking spaghetti and he continued making the sauce.

"So not only did you go swimming in ice water in Russia, but the level-headed Dimitri Belikov did it on a dare." I confirmed, putting the spaghetti out on two plates.

He laughed. "You're never going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. "And how did Zen-master Belikov get involved in a dare like that, anyway?"

We were setting out the table, waiting for the sauce to be finished.

"I was actually quite reckless in high school – don't look at me like that – Ivan and I would do all these stunts together. "

I attempted to quirk my eyebrow and the corner of his lip twitched at my failure.

"They called us the daredevil bachelors because neither of us dated in high school. Ivan preferred to sleep around and I wanted to wait for the right girl and figured I had no time for a girlfriend with the way I wanted to live my life – being reckless with best friend and training to be his guardian."

I was surprised at this. It was difficult to imagine Dimitri before he had learned control. Hopping up onto the island, I looked slightly down at him while he leaned back on the counter across from me.

"Sounds like Mase and I." I said, wistfully, but quickly changed the subject before I could get too far down that line of thought.

"When did that change?" I wondered, trying to imagine the person who had taught Dimitri control.

I sensed a shift in his demeanor immediately, and was about to tell him he didn't have to talk about it, when I realized he should. In order to let things go from his past, he had to talk them through with someone, and I could bet he'd never done that.

"Ivan and I went out at night shortly after I'd graduated. We were careless – I didn't take any of his other guardians because I thought I should be good enough to protect him myself."

He shook his head somberly, looking off to the side as if recalling that day.

"We ran into a strigoi at the mall, and I was able to kill him – _it, _but it was a close call." He shuddered lightly "He gave me this as a reminder to never become over-confident in my skill. "

I lowered myself from the counter and ran my fingers lightly over the small, raised scar on his left shoulder. I could tell the memory haunted him still.

Dimitri's thumb reached down and smoothed out the furrow I hadn't realized formed in my brow. He looked at me sadly, and I wanted to take his pain away. I knew he had already come to terms with it and just needed to get his mind off of it.

"So, how did _the plunge_ go?" I wondered, lowering my voice histrionically, wiggling my fingers lightly as if I were telling a children's ghost story.

He chuckled and took my flailing hands in his, kissing them softly before continuing.

"I did pretty well, actually. Though, afterwards Mama wrapped me up in about twelve blankets and wouldn't let me come out before drinking a few gallons of her soup." He said, eyes sparkling fondly.

I laughed, imagining a teenage Dimitri, head sticking out of a nest of blankets, his mother and sisters coddling him.

"Actually, Vikka has a picture – that I tried to burn several times, for the record. I'm surprised she didn't show you."

A wicked grin lit up my face and I was moving to my cell phone on the other side of the kitchen and dialing before he finished his sentence. He looked at me quizzically for a fraction of a second.

"Hi, Vikka! Yes, I'm good. We're both great. How are you?" I said cheerily, already looking at him from across the isle as he narrowed his eyes and got into a crouch at the opposite side. Dimitri tried to anticipate my next move, as I had to get past him somehow to get out of the room. Every time I leaned one way he'd match me exactly, a determined glint in his eyes.

"Really? Put on lipstick and everything?" I asked into the phone incredulously, throwing Dimitri off enough that I was able to sprint past him for the door.

"_Rozaaa._" I heard him groan as he ran after me, reaching for the phone as I passed.

It was too late, however; I made it down the hall and shut the bathroom door right on his disgruntled face. I locked it, slouching on one side while he slumped dejectedly on the other.

Needless to say, we didn't have sauce with our spaghetti that night.

* * *

**That got slightly more deep than I originally thought it would, but I just went with the flow. You like? **

**What did you think of my take on Dimitri's past? I think, within the context of his relationship with Rose, this makes a better story and makes them better matched, you know?**

**Entry for Dimitri's. Smexi. Shewolf's 'Frostbite2015 1.5 million Words Challenge' to support the official Indiegogo crowdfunding campaign. With your donations, the producers will give Frostbite the movie the greenlight for production. Please spread the word as much as possible, and donate whatever you can.**


	4. No Ice

**Thank you for your continued support! Your requests are in progress right now, so expect them sometime soon. As always, I'd love to know what you think.**

* * *

No Ice

Genre: Drama / Humor

Word Count: 579

* * *

**Rose H.**

"I'll take a cola – no ice." I said, smiling up at the waiter. He was definitely attractive, with short, messy blonde hair and sun-kissed skin. But, well, when you have the love of your life sitting across from you that doesn't make much of an impression.

"Of course, and if there's anything else I can get you, don't hesitate to ask." He said, his toned body turned entirely toward me. I didn't fail to miss the suggestive lilt in his tone, and, apparently, neither did Dimitri.

With my heightened senses I heard the low growl I was sure the human could not and placed my hand on his knee soothingly under the table.

"I think that'll be all, thank you." I said, flashing him another smile, which he returned with a blinding one of his own before leaving with our orders.

"Dimitri." I said, drawing his attention from where he'd been glowering at the young water's back.

I smiled softly at him and took his hand over the table. "There's no need to get jealous. You know you're the only one for me."

His eyes lit up slightly and I could tell I'd eased his anger at our little garçon, though when he came back carrying our drinks they narrowed slightly.

"A water for you," he said somewhat dismissively "and a cola, for the lovely lady." He continued charmingly, his blue eyes sparkling in a way I knew would've made me swoon a little under a year ago.

Dimitri's grip on my hand tightened and I was losing some circulation. I rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand, and he seemed to realize that his hold was too tight.

He made a big show of bringing our interlaced hands to his lips and kissing my fingers. The waiter looked somewhat annoyed at that but continued nonetheless.

"Your food should be out soon, but if you changed your mind just let me know." He said with an audacious wink, the double meaning in his words not lost on either of us.

"No ice." Dimitri's quiet, very carefully controlled voice startled me, and apparently the waiter as well as he turned back around slowly.

"Excuse me?"

"She asked for no ice. This - " he said, gesturing to my glass a little more forcefully than necessary "has ice. Perhaps if you were doing your job instead of ogling my girlfriend, you would have gotten her order right." He growled, the barely suppressed anger evident in his tone.

I watched as all the blood drain out of the waiters face as he nodded twice quickly, and scurried back to the kitchens with my drink in hand and his tail between his legs.

"Dimitri, you didn't have to make the poor guy pee his pants." I scolded lightly.

"Sorry, Roza… It just drives me crazy to see another man flirting with you after how long I had to watch Ivashkov do it while we hid our relationship." He said, his brown eyes swimming with sincerity.

"As long as you know that it'll never mean anything." I told him, giving him a chaste kiss.

"Of course." He said "Though I reserve the right to do something else if he keeps making moves on you."

However, for the rest of the night, our waiter didn't bother us, keeping his head down and avoiding eye contact with both of us.

And my soda – along with every refill – had no ice.


	5. Nobody is Perfect

**This one is for hiseask17! Thank you for all of your reviews; they make my day. I really appreciate the request, and I hope you like it.**

* * *

Nobody is Perfect

Genre: Humor / Romance

Word Count: 1062

* * *

**Dimitri B.**

"Skiing?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, it'll be fun! Lissa feels bad we haven't had much time together recently, so she's giving us the day off to go together." Roza said happily as she packed her gear.

"Ah, yeah that's fine." I swallowed, shoving my hands into my pockets. I knew she could tell something was up, but she brushed it off.

"Okay, well, you should get your stuff packed – if we leave in an hour we can catch some skiing while the sun is up." She said excitedly. I didn't want to burst her happy bubble, so I went to get my things packed.

* * *

As we drove, I attempted not to think about it too much, focusing on Rose's warm hand in mine. Though, when we had arrived at the resort and checked in thirty minutes later, I wasn't feeling much better about it.

"We should drop our things off in the room first." I suggested, already taking her bag from her hands. She rolled her eyes, but smiled at the gentlemanly gesture. I sighed in somewhat relief, and began thinking of ways I could put this off.

When we arrived at our room, I put the bags down and began placing soft kisses up and down her neck.

"Forget the slopes." I murmured huskily in her ear, hoping she'd be too overwhelmed to argue.

"But I wanted to go during the daylight." She pulled away pouting.

Damn. Why didn't seduction work on her like it worked so flawlessly on me? She only had to kiss me and I was putty in her hands, just like when she pouted and turned her doe eyes on me –much like she was doing now.

Maybe Rose just worked easily on me. I could never deny her anything, and she didn't ask for much. I sighed in defeat and that was all she needed. Rose squealed in delight, giving me a chaste kiss before dragging me outside.

And, unlike the time we went out to make snowmen with Paul and Zoya, my reluctance was very real.

**Rose H. **

I was biting firmly down on the inside of my cheek and trying to think somber thoughts to no avail. I was very, very close to bursting into hysterical laughter right then and there.

As soon as we got to the ski resort, we had taken to the slopes. Dimitri, however, failed to inform me that he had absolutely no idea how to ski. He made it a few awkward, shaking lengths before tripping over the toe of his skis and snowballing down the rest of the hill. In a last-ditch effort to save his masculine pride, he stood up and tried to ski the rest of the hill, promptly making an unplanned left turn into the snow banks.

Which brought us to me attempting the herculean feat of not laughing while my 6'7" boyfriend sat disgruntled in the snow, looking much like a petulant child, after rolling down half the bunny slope.

"It's not funny." Dimitri pouted adorably, completely drenched in snow. "I was never taught."

That pout did it. In a second I was bent over laughing while an unamused Dimitri watched on.

"Okay, okay…" I let out a small giggle after a few seconds of unrestrained laughter. "I'm sorry, I'm done now." I straightened up, but a small smile stayed stuck to my face.

"Here," I said, offering him my hands to help pull him up. He accepted them and I dragged him back to the ski lift.

"Roza." He whined once he realized where we were going. "I already made a fool of myself once. I'd rather not make the same mistake twice."

"I'll teach you." I said firmly, not leaving much room for argument. He begrudgingly accompanied me on the lift.

**Dimitri B.**

I had to admit that Roza was an incredible teacher. Though most of the time at St. Vladimir's I had been the one mentoring her, I realized now that she was very good at instructing. She was firm, yet patient, exacting, yet relaxed, and it was obvious that she knew a lot about what she was doing.

"The first thing is learning to move around without going downhill." Rose explained tolerantly. "Keep your skis parallel, and stand with your knees slightly bent. Yes, exactly."

I nodded, as I carefully observed the way she was standing.

"Right, now, stab the poles into the snow and rotate your arms backward." She instructed, and I slowly began moving.

"That's good. Just angle the poles back a little bit more."

I tried it out tentatively, looking up at her for her approval.

"That's perfect." She grinned proudly.

"This angle lets you use your shoulder muscles instead of your forearms to pull back?" I guessed.

She smirked. "See, you're a natural."

"I don't know about that…" I said with a chuckle, my last attempt at the slopes still fresh in my mind.

"Nonsense. Come on." She said, dragging me back over to the easiest slope. "It's just like what you did up there. Just bend your knees a bit more." She guided me.

"Okay." I said slightly tentatively as I skied over to the beginning of the track.

**Rose H.**

"I am never going skiing again." Dimitri said sullenly, putting down his finished mug of hot chocolate on the table.

I laughed and he glared at me playfully. "Aw come on. I know the skiing didn't go exactly as you hoped…"

"Rose, I rolled down the hill, fell into the snow bank, tripped up a seven year old girl after landing in a heap just after a turn, and lost one of my skis when I attempted to hobble to the bottom." He said.

"True… But you can't tell me you didn't have fun." I said with a smirk, moving to sit in his lap and wrap my arms around his neck.

He considered for a moment before a smile spread over his face slowly.

"I most definitely did have fun." He said, grinning. "But I'm still never skiing again."

I slowly leaned in.

"We'll see about that." I whispered against his lips, and his groan of dread soon turned to an entirely different one when I sucked his earlobe gently into my mouth.

Oh yes, we had fun skiing. Almost as much fun as we had in our room that night.

* * *

**Sorry for any inaccuracies! I have never been skiing, so I don't have experience to go off of. ****Let me know what you think?**

****Entry for Dimitri's. Smexi. Shewolf's 'Frostbite2015 1.5 million Words Challenge' to support the official Indiegogo crowdfunding campaign. With your donations, the producers will give Frostbite the movie the greenlight for production. Please spread the word as much as possible, and donate whatever you can.****


	6. Snowfall in Springtime

**This one was written for justmeanyways. Thanks for reviewing and requesting; you and the other reviewers are the reason I'm writing!**

* * *

Snowfall in Springtime

Genre: Humor

Word Count: 1586

* * *

**Dimitri B.**

I reached out for Roza only to find her side of the bed cold – she must have already left for her morning shift. I had to go do some paperwork before going to see Vikka, who was visiting Court for the week, so I walked out of my bedroom to get some breakfast. But as I opened the door, a loud alarm went off, startling me. I jumped before crouching slightly into a defensive position, my eyes darting around the room. Checking behind the door, I found an air horn. _Very mature, Vikka. _Shaking my head, I continued getting ready.

I went in to shower, lightly humming while the water heated up. Reaching for the soap and rubbing it between my hands, I found it wouldn't lather. Confused, I scrubbed with it for a moment, before realizing that there was some type of barrier between the soap and my hand. I slowly lifted it to my nose. _Nail polish. _Viktoria was definitely getting a lecture as soon as I saw her. My annoyance at my baby sister grew, but I had some body wash that she had been unable to corrupt nearby.

I brushed it off for now, grabbing some clothes. However, as I pulled on my shirt, I paused with it half over my head, sniffing it. It smelled oddly floral, and different to how Roza smelled – I'd memorized that scent and had gotten used to having it all over me a lot of the time, and this was not it.

"Hey sevgiliye." **(sweetheart, milaya)** Roza came into the room with a smile on her face. "I got off my shift early. How was your morning?" She asked.

"It was good. Vikka played a few silly pranks on me." I said, immediately relaxing in her presence. "I only just got up." I added. It was very unusual for me to get up so late, and apparently Rose thought so too, but she shrugged it off, coming over to embrace me.

She buried her face in my chest then stiffened. Rose paused for a moment, sniffing it lightly before looking up at me.

"Why does your shirt smell like perfume?" She asked curiously, but not accusingly.

"I'm not sure." I said, at which she raised an eyebrow. "I put it on and it smelled like this. Did you get a new perfume?" I asked, though I was almost certain she hadn't.

"No." She said shrugging, but she dropped it. "Well, I have to get an early lunch with Lissa, but have fun doing your paperwork." She teased sticking her tongue out at me, before pecking me on the lips sweetly.

"I'll see you this evening, milaya." I promised with a grin, thinking of the fact that we both had the afternoon free.

"I can't wait." She said with a wink as she left, and I couldn't repress the shudder that rippled through me.

I hurried up and finished getting ready so I could get this paperwork done early and get home to Roza, but when I arrived at my office, I stopped dead in my tracks.

It was filled to the brim with bright, colorful balloons, and the lights were on, causing it to refract into rainbows throughout the office. Several guardians walked by and giggled at the sight of me standing there with artillery fit for a clown.

I rolled my eyes and set about clearing them into trash bags. But when I finally cleared the entire office of balloons, I noticed that my work was not done yet. Because on every single surface was a brightly colored sticky note. Those who had seen the balloons earlier and walked by now were full out laughing rather than the discrete giggles I'd heard before.

I huffed and decided that I needed to get some work done before cleaning it up. Or making Vikka clean it up by threatening to call Mama. Yes, that always worked. I plopped ungracefully into my chair, already tired.

**_TOOT_**

If they were laughing before, the people near enough to hear it were howling with mirth. I sighed, testing out the upholstery to find that she had ripped open the seat of my chair and sown in the whoopee cushion so I wouldn't have any warning.

I had to admit it was clever, but I wasn't finding it so funny right now. In fact, I had half a mind to stomp over to guest housing and give her a piece of my mind, but I reminded myself that she was just trying to have fun because things had been so doom and gloom lately.

With a sigh, I got to work on the mission report that needed to be filed today.

It was hours later before I finally finished and, relieved, turned to leave my office. I flicked off the light switch as I went, fixing my collar before realizing there was something on my hands.

Growling in annoyance, I lifted my hands up to my nose only to smell some make-up product. I wasn't sure what the powder was called but was fairly confident it was one many women wore on their faces. Viktoria's idea of a joke was getting old – she must have left it on the light switch.

I wanted to go tell her off, but I wanted to be home with Roza much more. Besides, the conversation would be much better after I had some time to calm down, though just the walk back did me some good.

By the time I was unlocking the door to our apartment, I felt much better. A smiling Rose met me in the living room.

"Hey, Comrade." She said, grinning. "I made dinner."

I raised an eyebrow at that. Though Roza had become a better cook over the years, she still hated to be in the kitchen for too long unless she was eating.

She walked toward me and wrapped her arms around my neck before looking at my collar inquisitively.

"You know you have make-up on your collar, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, there was some on my office light switch – I think Vikka put it there." I replied, knowing fully well this – combined with the perfume on my shirt this morning, and the fact that I'd oddly woken up late didn't look very good.

She looked at me oddly for a moment, but I was relieved to see she took my word for it. Roza really was something incredible; she had complete faith in me.

"Just let me get changed and I'll be right down." She promised, kissing me quickly on the cheek.

**Rose H.**

I went over to the bedroom to change out of my uncomfortable guardian uniform, wondering about Dimitri's odd behavior today. It all added up to one thing, but I knew he definitely wasn't the type to cheat. If he said it was a coincidence, I would take his word for it.

I had reached the end of the hallway when I heard a scuffling behind the door. Who would break into Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov's apartment? I flung the door open, silently pinning the intruder against the wall, my stake against their chest and – "Viktoria?"

**Dimitri B.**

A few moments after Rose had gone in our room, I heard her call out for me in a strange tone.

Cautiously, I walked into the bedroom to find her holding a lingerie set. My eyes bugged out, but I was wondering why she wasn't wearing it.

"Um, do you know why this was on the floor by the bed?" She asked, showing me the rips along the corset that showed the skimpy piece was most definitely used.

"Er, it's not yours?" I tried, though I knew I would remember ripping something like that off of her.

She simply looked at me for a moment before speaking again.

"Dimitri, you know I trust you completely, but you realize how this looks…" She trailed off.

"Wait no! I mean, I would never – I have no idea. I was at work and, and this morning I just slept in." I rambled nervously. I was petrified of her walking out, despite the fact that I had done nothing wrong.

"I just don't know if I can do this anymore…I think I need to tell you something." She said calmly, sitting me down on the bed and grabbing my hands in hers.

"You might be angry to hear this, but you just need to hear me out." She said sternly. I sucked in a shaky breath, terrified of what I might hear.

"Your sister…may be the most evil sister on the planet." She said slowly.

It took me a few moments for her words to sink in, and by the time they did, Vikka had already leapt out of the wardrobe.

"_День смеха_!" **(April fools!) **She cried, already running away.

I gave chase, sprinting after her, but as soon as she made it out of the apartment I knew I'd have to wait until the next time I saw her in private. It wouldn't do for the esteemed Guardian Belikov to be seen chasing his seventeen-year-old sister through court.

But on the way out, Vikka had one last laugh – pulling the fan's string as she shouted "пусть это снег!" **(Let it snow!)**

A flurry of white powder fell from the sky, and I plopped down on the couch, groaning when it upset what I found to be baby powder. Roza and I simply locked eyes and nodded, sighing.

"Vikka."

* * *

**What did you think of my selection of pranks? I'm not really much of a 'prankster', so I'm not sure how I did.**


	7. Drunkmitri

**This chapter was written for the lovely krazy-krazy-101. I loved writing this, so thanks for requesting it!**

* * *

Drunkmitri

Genre: Humor / Friendship / Romance

Word Count: 1486

* * *

**Rose H.**

This was a moment that would forever go down in history. A moment that should be captured for future generations to watch, take part in, and learn from. A moment that broke all records and all rules of existence.

Because Dimitri Belikov was drunk.

No, not just drunk; he was absolutely shitfaced.

The New Years celebration had started off slow, but there had been some Russian vodka at the bar, and Dimitri had drunk a cup – or two or three. And, unfortunately, unlike most Russians, Dimitri could not hold his alcohol.

"Mizzezz Belikoooov!" Dimitri slurred, grinning as he threw an arm around me and tried to place a sloppy kiss on my lips, which I evaded. I was thankful we had at least managed to get him to put his clothes back on.

I laughed, "Don't you think we should be getting home?" I asked him gently, thinking back to how the night had escalated to this point.

* * *

"So you're sure that Rose is the one for you?" Christian asked, smirking.

Dimitri, still somewhat sober, began nodding vigorously.

"I know Roza is 'The One'. I just – I can't explain it. It's this sense of overwhelming… love. I mean, we've been together for almost two years, but-" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, which had fallen loose. "I just love her so much. I want to be with her through everything, and to support her with anything she needs me for, and even those things she doesn't need me for. Roza... she's my life. I can't imagine life without her."

I smiled up at him and he gave me a chaste kiss. Lissa and Mia were Aww-ing, Eddie clapped him on the back, and Christian lifted his glass.

"Well, cheers to that." He said, clinking their glasses before they both downed the shot.

* * *

Most of the night went by in a similar fashion – Dimitri skulled a few drinks and rambled to the bartender about how much he missed his Mama.

He played beer pong with Christian, who had taken advantage of his rapidly deteriorating hand eye coordination to beat him for once, and started singing _Hit Me Baby One More Time_ under his breath.

He went shot-for-shot with Mia, all while confessing his deep fear of Teletubbies to her and giggling.

Soon, he was trying to convince the DJ to put on Tchaikovsky so he could twirl around like a ballerina. His words, not mine.

When he tried to kiss a struggling Adrian, it took a redheaded guardian from a neighboring table, Christian and I to pull him off.

I decided to let him let loose a little, since he never had any fun while sober. Man, did I regret that decision.

* * *

"And she's so beautiful, with this gorgeous… long brown hair and the most stunning eyes. She's just…" Dimitri hiccupped and slurred before blinking rapidly and focusing back on the table of strangers. "…Roza. That sums her up. And I'm getting married to her. Well, someday. She still won't accept my proposals." He pouted.

Though we didn't know them, the table of guardians took it in stride, laughing at his rambling.

"I'm sure she'll accept one day, bud." The ginger-haired dhampir that had to pull him off Adrian said, clapping him on the back.

"Rooza!" He called dragging me from where I had been watching with Lissa, Christian, and Adrian. "Will you marry me?" He slurred out.

"Um, maybe we should talk about this when you're sober I said, patting his arm soothingly.

"See?" He whined turning toward his newfound friends again. "She never says yes." He sighed dramatically, and the table erupted into laughter once more. I pulled him back to our table before he did something he would regret even more in the morning.

"So, Dimitri, any hot ex-lovers Rose should know about?" Mia asked winking at me, and I almost groaned.

"You shouldn't take advantage of his inebriated state." I whispered in her ear.

"Hey, just making sure!" She defended. I was about to tell Dimitri he didn't have to answer her, but he was already explaining.

"No, no. I was a virgin before Rose." He said, with a sloppy shrug. "Waiting for the right girl, you know? And I'm _soooo_ happy." Dimitri slurred with a lazy smile.

Before I knew it, Lissa and Mia were Aww-ing again.

"A drunk man's words are his thoughts." Mia said sagely.

"You're so lucky. Last time Christian was drunk he just kept going on about how hot Michelle Pfeiffer was." Lissa pouted.

"You know you're always the most beautiful woman in my eyes!" Christian declared hurriedly, taking her hand in his.

"Yeah, that's why you have so many True Blood posters." Adrian snorted.

"Hey! Those are private!"

* * *

Dimitri called out something in slurred Russian, and it took him a moment to remember that I didn't understand him.

"Roooza. Met your sexual Passover year!"

"What the hell?" Mia said.

"I think he's trying to say 'get your sexy ass over here'." I replied

"Well, he's failing horribly." Lissa commented from next to me and I sighed before getting off the barstool.

"I better get over there before he says something else embarrassing."

I made my way over to where he sat with the boys, but as I approached he yelled something in slurred Russian, and Adrian – who I had almost forgotten spoke Russian – burst out laughing. I turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"He – He told you…oh God…to suck his – _hahaha_…oh my God…" He couldn't finish, but I understood what the next word was meant to be.

Eddie smacked Dimitri upside the head. "Hey! That's my sister you're talking about."

Dimitri whimpered and rubbed the spot tenderly. Maybe the alcohol had launched us into a parallel universe.

I tried not to look embarrassed and Christian rolled his eyes. "I've never met a Russian who couldn't hold his vodka."

Dimitri was giving me a dopey grin. "Ho titties vodkeeey?" **(Quoted from another fanfic – can't remember what it's called, though!)**

"Oh, poor Dimitri." I enlisted Adrian's help to drag him outside by the arm, but he resisted.

"Mama! You never let me do anything _fuuuun_!" He started to cry, looking at Adrian. I was impressed he managed to speak fluent English.

He looked at me with a childish pout on his lips. "Roooozaaaaahhh!" He then said something in Russian I couldn't comprehend.

"Rose isn't on your side, either." Adrian grumbled.

Dimitri stomped his foot and began to cry harder. But then, for some reason, a western-style song came on. Dumbass DJ. Dimitri's eyes lit up and he knocked me to the ground, riding me like a horse. Except it looked more like he was dry humping me, what with his hands on my shoulders and his thrust-like motions. "Wheeeee! I'm a cowboy! Giddyup, Roza!"

I tried pushing him off, but even drunk, he was strong. Or maybe stronger than usual; I didn't know how drunkenness worked with Russians. When I finally got him off, he started crying. Again.

"Rose, whatever you do, don't ever get him drunk again. Ever." Lissa said from beside me.

"Yeah, I kn-"

"EVER!"

I looked at her pleadingly. "Can you, um, do something about him?"

"No. Unfortunately, I can't change his BAC because there's nothing _wrong_ with the blood. He'll have to stay the 6'7" cowboy ballerina until he passes out."

Dimitri had taken his shirt off, and was now working on his pants. "Roooza!" He called.

"I'm going to be traumatized for life for seeing that," Lissa managed to croak out, as she turned her head away.

Adrian joined us once again, coming up behind me with some fancy drink in hand.

"I bet you wish you had picked me now, Rose! I can actually handle my booze."

* * *

"The ball is about to drop!" The bartender kindly informed us, turning up the sound on the TV. Unfortunately Dimitri also heard.

"The ball is about to drop! The ball is about to drop! Vikka, we have to get ready for Ded Moroz!" He cried, his head turning frantically.

"Shh, Dimitri it's okay." I said soothingly, coaxing him back to where he had been leaning quietly against my shoulder.

10…9…8

He acquiesced as the countdown began, and I saw Lissa and Christian turn toward each other, much like Eddie and Mia already were. Adrian had found an attractive blonde girl he seemed to be charming very successfully.

7…6…5

I sighed, stroking Dimitri's hair lightly. I would rather he actually remember our first New Years together as a couple, but we were together and well, which was all I could ask for.

4…3…2

Suddenly Dimitri looked up and wrapped his arms around me, staring deep into my eyes as I got lost in his, and I knew there was no way I'd rather spend New Year's Eve. He leaned in and gave me a long, sweet kiss.

1…Happy New Year!

* * *

**This would've worked so well as a New Year's one-shot, but alas, Frostbite will (hopefully) be in the making by then. What did you think about drunk Dimitri? Anyone want me to do a chapter of the next day?**


	8. When I Was Your Man

**What I kind of wish happened near the beginning of Frostbite…**

* * *

When I Was Your Man

Genre: Hurt &amp; Comfort / Angst

Word Count: 1605

* * *

**Dimitri B.**

"Dimka, I'd love for you to be my guardian," Tasha purred from the couch opposite the one I was sitting on "and who knows? Maybe we'll become more in time."

I shifted uncomfortably; Tasha was a good friend but I felt absolutely no romantic connection to her.

"I know you turned me down when I asked for a date, but maybe you'll change your mind if you guard me." She continued optimistically, her crystal eyes widening in hope.

Not wanting to destroy that hope, but knowing I'd never become her guardian or her lover, I answered neutrally.

"I'm not sure Tasha," I began "I'll have to think about it."

"That's all I could ask for, Dimka." She said, patting my arm as she got up and moved away from me.

Like always, as soon as I was alone – and sometimes when I was not – my churning thoughts drifted immediately to Roza. I decided to go for a walk in the icy air to clear my mind and hopefully decide what to do about Rose and I, but stopped suddenly when I heard her voice.

"Yeah…but even if you were with Adrian…it's not like I have any right…" Mason Ashford was nervously going on about something. I guessed he'd seen her with Ivashkov and was jealous. That made two of us.

"Don't you?" She asked, stepping toward him. I sucked in a pained breath, not wanting to eavesdrop but unable to look away.

From a distance I saw how light flurries of snow fell and settled in her gorgeous hair, and the way her eyes were lit up by the starlight.

"Do I?" He asked, and I saw the hopeful glint in his eyes – much like Tasha's. But unlike her, his hope was realized when Rose leaned in toward him and pressed her lips against his.

I winced and turned away, embarrassing tears reaching my eyes but not slipping over. I stormed inside, walking angrily toward a secluded area of the lodge. Thankfully, anyone in my path knew not to approach me and I made it to the smaller trapdoor unhindered.

I'd seen Ivashkov climbing up here earlier and guessed it was unlikely many people knew of it.

Out where anyone could see me I could not let my emotions show, but as I ascended the narrow, spiraling staircase it almost seemed as if I was entering another world. One where I wasn't Guardian Belikov, but Dimitri. One where I didn't have to put the lives of countless others before my own. One where I didn't have to ignore and hurt the woman I loved over and over.

It was a gorgeous room, most certainly prepared with the royalty that would be inhibiting it in mind. A single gold-painted dome arched over it, and a curved bookshelf covered half of the circular room's wall. The other half was a floor-to-ceiling curved window looking out over the late, starry night.

But my purpose for coming here sat in the center of the plush carpet – a grand piano.

Mama had put me in lessons as a child and, though I put up a rebellious front, I ended up liking it. However, no one but her – and probably Yeva – knew I still played the piano.

I sat on the ornate, cushioned bench and ran my hand lightly over the keys, thinking about Roza. How I had lost her because of my selfishness – I had pushed her away so forcefully over and over again because I was afraid. Afraid of how much I loved her. And now, I had pushed her right into someone else's arms.

I began playing light riffs with my right hand as I thought, finally laying all my feelings for Rose bare to myself.

Her age and my position as her mentor were just flimsy, temporary barriers I used to protect my heart, scarred after the loss of Ivan. In a matter of months they would be gone, and I'd have given up the chance to be with her freely because of my own cowardice.

I added my left hand to the keys, gazing in front of me out of the window, my thoughts moving much like the cantabile, swirling notes floating gently around me.

Even the argument of Lissa's safety was moot – as if not being together would erase the fact that I loved her. My feelings would still be there, clouding my judgment. However, I could easily get a new assignment: someone at Court so I could see her often.

I doubted that would happen now, not after all I'd hurt her. My heart was thudding in my chest painfully at that realization. My walls seemed to scare everyone off, and when they didn't I pushed them off myself.

My fingers picked up speed and force slightly, and suddenly I was not playing riffs anymore. I was shadowing the familiar notes of a popular song I was sure I'd heard somewhere.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

The feeling of loneliness, going to practice where she put up a wall and didn't speak to me like she used to – with banter and liveliness and _friendship_ – was torture.

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
It all just sounds like oooooh…_

When I heard her name whispered throughout the corridors – whether complimenting her battle prowess or her looks – it caused pain to stab through my chest.

_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours_

_When I had the chance_

I was just too stupid to see what an amazing thing I'd had in Rose. I should have treated her like she deserved – at least not going out of my way to spinelessly cancel practices. I wish I could have taken it all back and offered to be something to her after graduation if she would have had me then. But it was too late now.

_Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

I smiled sadly remembering the Equinox dance, when she'd danced happily with Mason, Lissa, and Christian. Carefree for a moment in time as I watched on.

_Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man_

There were so many things a student, like Mason, could do with her that I could not. He could take her to the Equinox dance, or be out with her in public. But Rose hadn't needed any of that; she'd been fine with just my company that night.

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_  
_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

I was broken. Emotionally disfigured from what happened with my father and what happened to Ivan. A psychologist would have a field day slapping diagnoses of issues and complexes on me.

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

And now she'd moved on. It was too late to try to fix our whirlwind of a romance, though how I wished I could.

_Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

I threw myself more into the music, letting the pain and anger I felt at the entire moroi society and the situation dhampirs were put in.

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes_

Closing my eyes, I hoped Rose might forgive me someday – that we might be friends. If I couldn't have her in my life romantically because of my own idiocy, I'd take her in whatever capacity I was allowed.

_But I just want you to know_

I hit the crescendo deep in the throes of the music, sucking in a breath before slowing my tempo dramatically. I opened my mouth to deliver the next lines of the song, slower, sweeter, and full of acceptance.

_I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand_

But it was not my voice that sang those lines. The voice was more feminine, softer, and absolutely gorgeous. I snapped my eyes open and turned my torso to find Rose standing only a few feet behind me.

She was – in a word – exquisite. She stood, not in her skiing gear, but in a high-low golden dress that fell to her knees in the front. Her hair was pinned slightly back, but fell in flowing curves over her right shoulder.

_Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance_

I picked up the song now, my voice trembling ever-so-slightly as I tried to convey just how sorry I was through my eyes as I sang, and how much I desperately needed her forgiveness.

_Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

She joined me, smiling softly as we sang in perfect unison, her voice taking the octave higher than mine.

_Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man_

She came and sat by me on the bench as the song drew near its close. I played the final, lingering notes, and then lifted my hands from the keys to cup her face lightly.

Singing the final lines, I met her smoldering eyes and conveyed as much as I possibly could through mine.

_Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man_

* * *

**Please do let me know what you think of it!**


	9. Floating on Air, Dancing on Ice

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, or even just read these! Your support is what allowed me to win the categories of 'most reviews' and 'most words' in Dimitris. Smexi. Shewolf's Frostbite 1.5 million word challenge.**

**My goal is now to get through all three of the remaining requests! School has started for me, so it may be difficult, but I will try to finish them by September 10****th****, on which date the 'fan favorite' will be decided. **

**If you liked my fic, please PM Dimitris. Smexi. Shewolf to vote for it. :)**

**First up, some ice-skating vdslover1864!**

* * *

Floating on Air, Dancing on Ice

Genre: Romance / Fluff

Word Count: 1033

* * *

I ground my teeth together to keep them from chattering so hard I thought they'd fall out. My muscles were spasmed, contracting and relaxing every few seconds. In fact, I felt the bitter numbness that was the first sign of hypothermia on my nose. Why had I agreed to this, again?

Dimitri chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms tighter around me as we walked through the snow-covered streets of [Novosbirsk]. The love of my life apparently had an 'amazing' date idea. Unless his impression of romance was frostbite, I guessed there was more to it, though I couldn't say the evening was going _poorly_.

The sky was darkening into a Prussian blue and the streetlights, having just turned on, twinkled gently against the dark backdrop of the night. I sighed happily, feeling at peace as I watched my hot breath condense in the brisk air.

Important looking passersby pulled their coats tighter, drawing in on themselves, backs hunched against the light flurries that fell all around, decorating the trees like garland. Dimitri lightly brushed the white crystals that had settled in my hair as he ran his fingers through the dark locks.

"Forgive me if I'm cold," I murmured, catching his amused expression, "but it is minus a billion degrees here."

Dimitri laughed and took my bright red, half-frozen hand in his. "I just can't believe _how_ cold you are," he said tranquilly, as if he was feeling the same peace I was.

"By the way," I asked, "where the hell are we going in such cold weather?"

"It's a surprise," he told me, mischief glinting in his eyes. This was a side not many – scratch that, none but me – got to see of Dimitri.

I contentedly allowed myself to get distracted by the sheer beauty around me like I never would back home on duty. Small stores lined the street advertising hot coco and cinnamon rolls in a language I could barely understand, but my nose knew well enough to make my stomach grumble.

People of all ages were wandering around talking and laughing and for a moment I could imagine Dimitri and me living that life; a life of no big responsibilities, no danger, no constant threat that the other may not come home.

Soon, we turned into a path that traveled deep into a forest. "We're almost there," he whispered eagerly, tugging me to walk faster than I already was like a child running for a toy store.

Suddenly, the towering trees that were surrounding us opened up into a beautifully lit rink with trees covered in sparkling lights, the colors dancing off the ice. My breath caught.

"Dimitri-" I began but again was cut off.

"I thought you'd like it," he whispered, his hot breath falling on my neck and making me shiver in a different way from the brisk air.

Slipping his arm around my waist, he led me off to a little cabin off to the side.

"A cabin?" I asked raising my eyebrow. "Trying to relive old memories?"

A dark blush rose up in his cheeks as he replied, "Who wouldn't want to relive the best night of their life?"

My stomach fluttered when we got to the door, memories flooding back and making my cheeks heat up slightly. Or maybe it was the sudden shift from cold to warm.

It turned out that we were just going to use the cabin to drop off our shoes and put on ice skates on, but it definitely could have been used for _other things_ as it looked just like the cabin we had spent time in back at St. Vladimir's.

We sat down to tie our laces and, while he had gotten his on quickly, my numb fingers fumbled with the strings. I looked at him beseechingly from under my eyelashes and he was helping me in a flash, taking the laces from my freezing hands and doing them up.

"We can stay inside for a bit if you're cold." He reassured me, cupping my cheek though I knew he had really wanted to go ice-skating.

"No, I'm fine. I want to see what all the fuss is about." I said, smiling at his thoughtfulness. I turned my head and kissed his palm softly.

"You've never been skating?" He asked me incredulously, taking my hand in his and pulling me up.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p' and wobbling slightly on the metal blades.

He laughed a little and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "Well I guess you're going to have to learn quickly."

I felt like I was floating on air for the few hours we were able to spend together. Trying to hold onto the moment, I basked in the warmth of his hand in mine as we skated lazy circles in our own private safe haven.

I also picked up skating remarkably quickly; Dimitri was impressed as I glided across the ice better than he, himself, was.

"I see you learned pretty quickly," he remarked.

"Maybe I'm just destined to beat you in all winter sports." I teased, poking my tongue out at him.

He smirked mischievously at me, and my eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, his hand shot out and latched onto my waist. I screeched in surprise as I felt my blades lift off the ice.

He spun me in circles on the pond, laughing so hard and smiling so wide I couldn't help but laugh as well. When he put me down, he held my waist until I had my balance back on the ice.

His eyes shone like I was the most beautiful thing in the world with my wind blown hair and bright red cheeks. My breath hitched in my throat.

His lips pressed against mine cut off any words I may have said.

"Why don't we go back to the cabin?" he asked, his lips brushing against my ear. "I can build a fire and everything."

I smirked, pretending to think before taking him up on his offer. Laughing under his breath he took my hand in his. We skated back off to the cabin with old memories dancing through our minds like skaters on ice.

* * *

**I _think_ a few of the things I used are from another fic but I can't for the life of me remember the name. Most of it is mine, though. Only whatever stuck in my head made it into this. (So, credit to whoever's similar fic I read a while ago - the plot stayed stuck a bit too firmly in my head :P)**

**Please let me know what you think and don't forget to vote ❤**


	10. Truth or Dare

**I know nothing can excuse my vastly long hiatus, but junior year has been kicking my butt. Don't expect an update to Budding Rose until at least Christmas - I'm really sorry. :(**

**AH/AU. They're all eighteen and seniors in high school.**

* * *

Truth or Dare?

Genre: Humor / Friendship

Word Count: 1346

* * *

I leaned my head back on the couch, bored. Lissa and Mia were busy adding a layer of glitter over each others' toe nails. While I'd agreed to paint my nails – a nice blood red color – sparkles weren't really my style.

I watched detachedly as Adrian creamed Eddie in Call of Duty. At least he was good at something, right? But Eddie, with all his bulk, would take the lanky Ivashkov in a second in a real fight.

As the familiar VICTORY and DEFEAT screens showed up in their rightful places once again, Eddie sighed, frustrated, and put his controller down.

"Alright, alright! I capitulate!" He said, throwing his hands up.

"Enough with the SAT vocabulary words, Edster." I said, tossing a pillow at him and hitting him lightly in the arm.

"Ouch." He said in mock hurt.

"Hey, you know better than to aggravate me when I'm bored." I retorted.

"We can't have my little runner bored, now can we?" Adrian said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at the nickname he'd given me since we ran track together in eighth grade.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Suggested Christian from where he'd been tossing a ball at the wall, catching its rebound in a hypnotizing, rhythmic way.

"No!" Mia exclaimed "You can't play Truth or Dare with Rose; she's way too good at that game."

I grinned evilly as the door knocked.

"I'll get it." Christian said, off-handedly, walking over the front door.

I glanced over to see him open it to find Dimitri Belikov on the other side. Feigning disinterest, I looked back over at Mia while straining to hear their conversation.

"Uhm, hey Christian." I heard his voice waver slightly in surprise "I was just wondering if Rose was here?"

"Yeah, she's here. Hey, we're all playing Truth or Dare. Do you want to join us?" Christian offered politely.

"Err, I-It's fine if-"

"Hey, Dimitri." I said, walking down the hall and poking my head out the door as if I hadn't heard anything. Smiling, I ignored the way my heart rate sped up slightly at the sight of him standing on my doorstep in his ever-present duster. "Come in and join us."

"Okay." He said, a grateful smile spreading across his face, along with a slight blush.

I led him back into the sitting room, where everyone waited.

"Hey…Dimitri, right?" Eddie said from where he was now folded on the ground, Mia sitting on his lap.

"Yeah. And you're Eddie Castile?" He asked politely. Eddie nodded, and I went through and introduced everyone to Dimitri hurriedly. While we went to the same school, Dimitri didn't tend to talk to many of my friends.

"You came just in time to play." I said as we all spread out in a circle, Mia in Eddie's lap and Lissa in Christian's. Adrian sat far too close to me on my left, and Dimitri took the remaining spot on my right.

"I'm glad. I couldn't miss Truth or Dare with the legendary Rose Hathaway." He winked.

Wait – was he flirting with me? I raised an eyebrow at him but didn't have time to say anything else because Eddie started the game.

"Adrian: truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course." The green-eyed playboy swaggered.

"Choose a partner in crime, and go over to the Sages'. Knock on their door and explain that you are there to warn them about the coming alien invasion."

"But it's freezing! And you know they're probably still at work; they work really late." Adrian whined.

"Their daughter is almost certainly home, though." Lissa piped up helpfully.

"Now stop complaining and do it… unless you're forfeiting?" Christian continued, goading him.

Adrian grumbled to himself for a moment before turning to me.

"Well, if I have to go out into the cold, at least I have a gorgeous girl to keep me company." He flattered with a wink.

"I'll go get the tin-foil." I said, rolling my eyes.

* * *

"Mia! Truth or dare?" Adrian asked.

We were once again seated in the midst of the circle, after coming back from the Sages' with Adrian's arm wrapped around my unwilling torso. I thought I saw Dimitri's eyes darken at that but it must have been a trick of the light.

"Truth." Mia said, eyes narrowed in suspicion, after a few moments deliberation.

"Who, in this room, would you date…beside Eddie?"

Mia turned bright red and Eddie looked like he would punch whomever she said.

"Umm… Do I have to pick someone?" She asked imploringly.

Adrian nodded devilishly as she shifted uncomfortably.

Mia looked around the room. She blushed lightly before mumbling something under her breath.

Eddie looked horrified at whatever he heard, but Adrian only teased her some more.

"What was that? Sorry… I couldn't quite make it out."

"You, okay!" She said, exasperated and embarrassed, as her porcelain cheeks turned a more vibrant shade of red.

"Lissa - truth or dare?" she said hurriedly, trying to shift the attention off of her.

She looked uncertain, but I coaxed her into taking the risk.

"What's the harm, Liss? It's only between us."

"Dare." She said proudly at last, trying to disguise the tremors in her voice with a regal air.

"Let me give you a makeover, then make it your profile picture with a caption of my choosing until tomorrow."

Lissa groaned, turning toward me accusatorily.

"Hey, I'm not the one who came up with it." I defended, my hands rising, barely placating her.

"Come on, Liss. It's only for the night." Christian cajoled, until she finally agreed, going with Mia to the bathroom.

While they were gone, Christian asked on his girlfriend's behalf – "Dimitri, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said confidently, though the shifting of his eyes gave his nerves away.

"Kiss the person you find most attractive in this room." He said simply. "Mia and Lissa count, but you have to go get them first."

I was shocked that he'd offer up his girlfriend like that, but from the confident smirk on his face I knew he had some sort of plan. I wasn't sure what it was though – I mean, Christian was really apt to jealousy and it was strange for him to invite Dimitri to choose out of a pool of girls that included his girlfriend.

The conniving look on his face still had me doing a double take. What game was he playing at-

My thought process was cut off when warm fingers turned my chin and a pair of lips was on mine in that same instant. I got lost in the feeling of his lips on mine, his warm hand snaking back to cradle my neck.

"Okay guys, I did a really-What the hell?" I heard Mia exclaim.

"It was just a dare;" I hurried to defend, breaking away from Dimitri "Christian was being an asshole."

"Hey, we all knew he had been fawning after you." Christian retorted "Figured I'd at least let the guy have a shot if he's going after someone like…Rose."

I rolled my eyes and prompted everyone to continue, though I could see Dimitri's heavy blush in my periphery.

Thankfully, though, when everyone saw Lissa they forgot all about Dimitri and me.

She was wearing a black corset with lace overlay and a short, leather skirt. Her black combat boots complimented the choker she wore – studded with metal spikes. Her eyes were heavily lidded and her already pale skin was made even more stark white. She wore purple lipstick and her hair was crimped. Mia definitely worked fast.

Everyone stared at Lissa in pure shock for several moments, trying to reconcile the sweet girl with what she was wearing. Christians jaw was hitting the floor as Mia clapped excitedly, running to get the camera.

Lissa flopped onto the couch face first and then lifted her head to glare at me once again. This time, however, it was much more effective as a result of her…attire.

The next day, 'U don't wanna mess with Vasilisa Dragomir' was trending on nearly every form of social media.


	11. Unknown Brother

"You can't just never tell them." I told him sternly. I understood he was hurting, but so was his family. "They're grieving you."

He looked down, shoulders hunched. This was an almost too familiar arguments as the holidays approached. I saw what not having his family around him did to Dimitri.

His tortured expression brought a couple of notes from an almost-forgotten melody floating through my head. The song Denis had composed with much of my help while I was hunting with him.

_Though I never met you_

_And we spoke not a word_

"Roza." He sighed softly, closing his eyes – whether in pain or from the onslaught of memories, I wasn't sure.

"You know, Cradle Robber, she's right." The smell of booze and clover cigarettes wafted into the room before the green-eyed moroi made his appearance, walking right into the apartment using the spare key.

_I will never forget you_

_Through stories I have heard_

"What are you doing here, Adrian?" Dimitri asked coldly, slamming his guardian mask back in place.

"Showing you what you need to go back to." He said, lunging forward and grasping both of our hands.

_For you unknown brother _

_For you _

And then, much like a spirit dream we found ourselves in the Belikovs' living room, one year ago. The scene was all too familiar to me – it was moments after I'd told them their son and brother was dead, and Adrian was nowhere in sight.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked, confused, fists still clenched at a now-departed Adrian. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure. Feels like a spirit dream. This actually happened, though." I said, with a light shudder.

Surprise rose in his eyes as he realized what we were watching as he turned to survey the room.

We looked at everyone's shocked and grief-filled faces, and I grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly as I felt a tremble run through him. We simply stood there in shocked silence until the room blurred slightly. When it came back into focus we found a different scene in front of us.

_For you unknown brother_

_I bear this mother's pain_

_Because your soul is in heaven_

_But your memory remains_

Denis and I sat in a hotel room – him playing riffs on the guitar while I crossed out lyric after not-quite-right lyric. Dimitri and I watched as Denis and my past self looked up at each other with sorrow-filled eyes, and Denis opened his arms to old-me.

In the present, Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist, drawing comfort just as much as he was giving it.

_Unknown, unknown brother_

_I will meet you someday_

_Unknown, unknown brother_

_We will walk through fields where children play_

"Roza!" Shrieked Paul, running through the backyard to tackle me in a hug. I saw the yearning in Dimitri's eyes as he bit his lower lip.

In the memory, I caught Paul, swinging him around while Zoya giggled with wild abandon. I remembered that day – pushing down my own grief for a brief moment of reckless abandon with the children.

_Your eyes shined bright_

_When you were a kid_

Vikka and I sat, huddled on a couch in the dead of winter, as she told story after story of their childhood. Smiling through her tears, she closed her eyes as I reached out to her.

_Your sisters loved you_

_And all that you did_

Karo and Sonja joined us, Karolina wrapping an arm around my shoulders. All of us took solace in one another for a moment. Remembering Dimitri.

_Big brother, big brother_

Viktoria looked up, and when Dimitri saw the tears streaking down his face his arms tightened around my waist. Looking away, his face appeared almost ashamed.

_Do not worry a bit_

_Your flame has not faded_

_Since the day it was lit_

But the next moment, Viktoria looked up and laughed as Karolina recounted the time they dressed Dimitri up as a bride. The tears on all of our faces remained, but we were laughing.

_Your life_

_Was joy_

_Your mama's_

_Only boy_

Olena was sat, silent tears dripping down her face, her face composed into such grief I felt I was intruding on a private moment. Her hands were trembling as she lowered her head into her hands, and her shoulders began shaking with sobs soon after.

Dimitri, tortured, reached out toward her, as if to comfort her, but his hands went right through her – as if she was not truly there.

In her hands she gripped a worn duster – it was apparent whoever had owned it had used it well for many years.

_And when the skies_

_Are blue_

_Big brother_

_They are blue for you_

Dimitri's funeral came into focus, the masses of his village gathered, listening to me recounting his life. Dimitri simply looked on in awe at the tens of people milling in his yard, and I saw recognition and longing spark in his eyes at the sight of some.

_We will smile like pictures_

_Of you as a boy_

After a few moments it proved too much for Dimitri. He turned and embraced me, burying his face in my neck.

"Let's go to Baia."

_Long before you retired_

_To heavenly joy_

_To heavenly joy_

* * *

A/N: Sorry I have been on hiatus so long! If you liked this one-shot please favorite and review. :)


End file.
